The Fourth Official Smash Tournament
by Burstdragon1
Summary: I lost a bet, so I have to write and publish this. Just my interpretation of how a Smash tourney would actually go. Mainly focused on Shulk, may give more perspectives later.
1. Chapter 1: The Tourney Begins

"Welcome, one and all, to the fourth Official Smash Tournament!"

The great booming voice soared through the stadium, the cheer of the crowd rising with it.

And in this tournament, I, King Dedede, will also be participating" continued Dedede, sounding like a dj with a hint of a southern drawl.

"But not today, for in the preliminaries we have to fighters who are sure to tear up the place! In the red corner we have the visionary, the wielder of the Monado, the master of arts, SHULK!"

And right along with the introduction I was teleported out of my locker room (or rather an empty room with four white walls, since fighters need to be "focused". Dammint Dedede) and into the air a few feet above the stadium. I landed swiftly and looked around.

I was standing on a rectangular platform the size of a football field. The ground beneath me felt like an olympic track, but was blue rather than the standard black. On the edge of the field, there was a metal lining, and after that it just dropped away into a seemingly endless pit. I stared for a second longer before realizing I was atop a floating arena.

Before I had time to ponder that though, the crowd let out a barrage of laughter, directed towards some joke Dedede made. I flicked my head up and finally took in the stands.

About a hundred feet away from the battlefield, there was a rectangular border made of metal, with thousands upon thousands of cushioned seats. Imagine soccer stands on steroids. And in every single seat sat a spectator, coming in a variety of shapes, sizes, genders, races, species, and I even thought I saw a sunflower with a face.

And to make sure that everyone could see the fight were four screens the size of a two story house, positioned in the four corners of the seating, above all the fans. And currently the focus was on me.

I don't usually look at myself in the mirror, but I was affixed to the closest screen. I had worn red battle armour, which looked almost like normal clothes, bar the saiyan-like shoulder pads. My blonde hair was ruffled, as usual. And just stretching over my shoulder was the red handle to the Monado.

Having had enough self reflection, I tuned back into Dedede. I still couldn't quite figure out what he was, he looked like a really fat penguin, but with mittens and a japanese emperor's attire. He also had a large wooden mallet, taller than me, with a star on the the flat side. An emperor penguin maybe? But then there was a pause in the crowd's chatter, and I immediately became aware of Dedede's voice.

"... I'm kidding! Fighter won't really die if they fall of the stage. We have a MAWA! A motion-activated warp area down below, so fighter will just lose a stock. We also have a KAwa, so the fighters are free to wail on their opponents. Any lethal actions will only cause a stock loss and warping!"

I was still trying to wrap my head around that concept. Dedede had explained it to me a month ago, when he contacted me about the tournament,but getting stabbed and not dying was something that didn't happen. Except at Smash tournament, he told me.

"But enough about the rules" Dedede continued, "Now that the newcomer is prepared for what's ahead. Today he's pitted against everyone's favourite from the last tournament, the Wind Waking Warrior… TOOON LINK!"

And the crowd erupted. I watched as a as a flash of light appeared for a split second, and out dropped a boy. He looked to be about twelve, donned in a green tunic with a belt at the waist. he wore a matching green sock-like hat, and over his shoulder I could see a purple sword-hilt. He had blonde hair sticking out of his cap, brown boots on white pants.

His eyes, though, are what struck out. They were large and round and the most distinguishable part of his face. The way he stared at me made him look both kind and devilish at the same time.

Dedede raised his voice again "And now that introductions are out of the way, let the fourth Official Smash Tourney exhibition match commence!"

The audience burst into cheers, but after only a few seconds dropped it down to a whisper. Dedede looked around, and apparently satisfied with the silence, raised his hand.

"Three"

The audience went silent.

"Two"

Toon Link and I faced each other.

"One"

We both tensed.

"Begin!"

And with that we charged.

As we ran towards each other, I reached over my shoulder for the Monado, and Toon link likewise reached for his blade. But with it he pulled out a brown shield, akin to that of a knight's crest.

By now I had the Monado in my hand, but decided against activating were closing in on each other. Ten feet. Five feet.

At the very last moment, I jumped and raised my blade into the air. As I flew over him, I rolled and swung the Monado downwards. But Toon Link was smart, and had already raised his shield.

The Monado bounced of the shield with a metallic clang, and I twisted so I hit the ground facing Toon Link. He had his back turned, so I jabbed the Monado towards him, activating it. A blade of blue light sprang forth, almost doubling the length of the sword, and it was going straight at Toon Link's back.

But Toon Link whipped around with his sword making a horizontal light trail through the air. It clashed with the Monado's light blade and deflected the stab. He then launched several quick attacks at me, which I only barely had time to dodge. There was a split second pause that felt like an eternity, and we simultaneously jumped backwards.

'How did he stop the Monado's blade?" I wondered. I looked closely at his sword. Around the edges, there was a faint light. I realized it must be a magic sword.

Before I had time to ponder that thought, Toon link moved. In a split second his sword and shield had been returned to his back and he had knocked an arrow on a bow that had seemingly appeared in midair. He released it, and I instinctively dashed to the side. The arrow missed me by a foot, but it was only a setup for his next attack. A boomerang was already sailing towards me. Instead of dodging, I swung the Monado, causing the boomerang to soar out to the left. But, as if by magic, it still turned and flew back into his hands.

And then, once again out of nowhere, he took out a blue plant-like thing. It was spherical, and there was a sort-of string connected to it which was on fire and constantly burning shorter.

'It's a bomb!' I realized as he tossed it my way. I sprinted to the side, but still got caught by a few stray sparks. They left small burn marks in my armour.

'His arsenal is just ridiculous. I guess I'll have to use the Monado'

I focused on the Monado, and the glass symbol changed into the japanese kanji for "speed", and a similar blue glowing symbol appeared next to me.

And then the light shot down to my feet. My shoes glowed blue, and time seemed to slow down ever so slightly. I looked at Toon Link, who had knocked an arrow. He let it fly, but before it was even halfway to where I was standing I had dashed left. I charged at him, Monado at the ready. As soon as I was close enough, I launched a vicious series of attacks. I was coming at him from every angle, slashing and stabbing and dodging. All Toon Link could do was block and deflect my attacks. Then I faked a step to his left and ended up behind him. I pulled the same move from our first exchange, stabbing the Monado forward while unleashing the blade of light. This time it blade pierced his back.

He let out a muffled shout and then disappeared. In his stead rose a column of light reaching higher than the stands.

Dedede made some announcement about death, but I waited for Toon Link's return. Sure enough, a blue circular hovering platform appeared in a flash of light, with Toon Link atop it. Right about then, my I felt a small shock come from the Monado. That meant the speed boost was almost drained. I figured I should play defensively until it's recharged, so I repeated the process of summoning speed but rather than a blue symbol, the yellow kanji for "shield" appeared in the air above me. It sort of dispersed itself around me and I immediately felt it's effects. I was heavier, slower, but I knew I could take attacks much easier now.

Then Toon Link landed on the arena again. He pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow, but then almost dropped it as he flicked his boomerang at me.

And the battle raged on again. He shot every projectile he had, but I blocked and dodged them all. I tried to slowly push forward, but Toon Link was being weary, and the shield effect was slowing me down. After what seemed like forever, I felt another shock from the Monado, and knew I was done playing defense. I stretched the art as long as I could, and just when it ran out I activated speed again. The same thing as last time, I got in close and hacked and slashed until I got in a strike.

Once more, Toon Link descended from the platform, and I shielded until my speed was ready.

But This time, when I rushed him, he did something different. He took out what seemed to be a very ornate baton, and started conducting. Just as I was about to close in the last few feet, a small cyclone descended from the sky, and landed atop Toon Link.

I was knocked back, and when I looked up, Toon Link was gone. I spun around wildly, and then let out a yelp as I just barely dodged an incoming arrow.

Then I saw him. And by him, I mean the small boy dressed in green standing a few feet away from me holding a...spike on a chain?

Then the spike detached and flew straight at me! Speed was just wearing off, so I swung the Monado and tried to step left. But as soon as the projectile hit my sword, I was yanked towards Toon Link.

I saw that there was still a chain attached to the spike, and that the chain led to Toon Link's arm. He then spun and swung his arm around.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown over Toon Link's shoulder, and landed twenty feet away, crashing to the ground.

I got up quickly, and saw Toon Link approaching cautiously.

'I need a way to beat him, and quickly. If that chain comes at me again, he might not be so forgiving.' I thought grimly.

Then an idea occurred to me. I focused on the Monado once more. The kanji for "jump" appeared, and shot down my legs.

I charged Toon Link. He unleashed a barrage of arrows, bombs, and the occasional boomerang, but I deflected all of them. Just as I'd finally gotten close, Toon Link took out his baton once more. He started conducting, and I jumped into the air.

And by jumped, I mean a Monado boosted jump 20 feet straight up. Just as I suspected, the cyclone hit Toon Link and raised him into the air… and right into my Monado. The Blade swung clean through his stomach, and in a column of light he was gone. I landed on the ground, my jump power softening the blow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNDDD THE WINNER IS SHULK!" Dedede shouted, as the crowd burst into cheers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unstoppable Force

**A/N: So, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind mixing it up with the character's powers. Basically, people will be stronger or weaker depending on whatever the hell I want, not how good they are in the games. **

I woke up in the mansion. While slowly rising from my bed, I thought back to yesterday. After winning my match (with three stocks

nonetheless, I thought with pride), went through the process of getting my victory announcement and listening to Dedede's speech. Afterwards, I had spoken to Toon Link. Kind of. The little guy doesn't talk much.. He seemed pretty enthusiastic about the match though. And he showed me his magic sack, a tiny little pouch hung on his waist, which is how he pulled items out of nowhere. After getting ready for bed, I was finally allowed to explore the mansion. But instead, I just kind of fell asleep.

So I had my plan for today. My next match was in three days, So I figured I had time. A quick shower later and I was ready to go.

Dressed in blue shorts, a matching sweatshirt and a red vest, I made my way downstairs. And by made my way, I mean I fell through a trapdoor positioned immediately outside my room. I didn't even have time to survey the hallway.

I fell for a while, almost to the point of it being annoying, but then hit some… clouds and landed safely on a mattress. I looked up.

Wow. There are actually clouds just floating up near the ceiling. And around the edges of the clouds I could see the glow of a teleporter.

"We could have just teleported people straight here, but the fall was more fun." came a rather elegant voice from my left.

I whipped around. Standing next to me was a tall woman, taller than me. She was fair skinned, with brown hair that went straight down her back. She was adorned with a silk dress, purple on top but fading into white as it stretched to the floor.

"The clouds are there by their own accord. I think they're sentient, but we can't be sure." She turned to look at me "I'm Zelda, by the way. You must be Shulk, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So you're Zelda? You help organize this tournament, right?"

She smiled and said "Let's talk about it over breakfast. You seem hungry.

As we walked over to the counter, I finally took in my surroundings. It was a large rectangular room, easily 100,000 square feet. Along one length was a counter, behind which was presumably a kitchen. Managing the counter were yellow bipedal turtles with green shells. Koopas, I'm told they're called. Other than that, there were tables scattered everywhere, holding anywhere from one to fifty people. The walls were floor to ceiling windows.

After Zelda and I had gotten our plates (pancakes with bacon for me, and some sort of spotted egg for her) we sat at a table for four next to the wall. The view from this side of the building was the rolling hills and trees of what I'm told is called Acorn Plains. It's one of the few battlegrounds inside the city. There was the Arena, Battlefield, Big Battlefield (nobody had said what that was for yet), Delfino Plaza, Pokemon Stadium one and two, the Kalos Pokemon league, the Boxing Ring, and an area of town called Town and City, which was basically just the fancy part of town, before Smash™ bought out the whole area.

"Hey Shulk, you okay?" I snapped my head back to Zelda, who was still smiling.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a bit overwhelmed."

"That's understandable. So as I was saying, my job here is accomodations. I make sure everyone has what they need between matches so that they can do their best… and so the audience gets a good match. "

"Well, the decision to give people a heart attack in the morning makes sense. So you know the people who run the Tournament, right?"

Her expression changed to one of concern. "Between you and me, no. Only the winners of the Tournament know who runs it. And Mario, but he doesn't like to say."

"Speaking of which, who are the previous winners? I'd like to know what I'm up against."

"Well, Mario won the first Tourney. That was years ago. There were only twelve participants back then. His style hasn't changed much, as far as I can tell, but I'm no master at analysis. He likes to get in close and fight hand to hand, and uses hi cape, fireballs, and FLUDD to stop incoming attacks.

After that is Mewtwo. He won the second tournament, then skipped the third, and was a late entry for this one. I think he's fighting today, so maybe we can watch him later. I'll call my friend Meta Knight. He can help you with move studying."

"That sounds great. So what about last tournament?"

"That would be Meta Knight. You can talk to him later today."

Just then, someone fell through the clouds. It was a large turtle/dragon thing, with a green spiked shell. It got up on two legs and started roaring. and those roars somehow formed words. He was very angry.

"Let's get out of here before Bowser starts spitting fire.", Zelda with a just a hint of annoyance.

She walked over to stairs going down that I swear just appeared. I followed. After about three stairs I fell...onto flat ground. I got up and looked around. I was in the stands overlooking Battlefield. It was a circular floating platform atop apparently ancient ruins. The stands were similarly fashioned.

Zelda was standing to my left, laughing. "That never gets old."

"Great. So this is where Mewtwo's having his match? Who's he up against?"

"A nice girl named Lucina. I kind of feel sorry for her. But between you and me, I actually really like to watch Mewtwo. He is a master."

"How do you think Lucina fares?"

A deep voice cut in from behind me. "Not well."

Sitting down to my right was a blue ball. A blue ball with a metal face mask (that literally covered a third of the body), a blue and black cape, small black shoes and white mitten hands. And a very elaborate golden sword.

"This is Meta Knight." Zelda said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why do you think she'll fail so badly?"

Meta Knight continued, "Lucina has a similar style to Marth. She is quick with her blade, small, and brave. But her style is too simple, too basic. She simply charges quickly from different angles. Mewtwo in contrast is a genius. He can think like a computer, analysing every move, every possibility. And while he's fighting too. He will use every opponents weakness to his advantage, and exploit every single mistake.

And on top of that, his physical power is immense. He spent years honing his abilities. His attacks reach further than the length of his fists. He can even control himself, almost to the point of flying. He can send almost any move back at you, even daze you simply by staring into your eyes."

"... A bit melodramatic there?" Zelda offered.

"Maybe, but my point still stands: Mewtwo is a monster."

Just then Dedede's voice started on the speakers.

"Hello one and all, and welcome to The first round of the Fourth Official Smash Tournament. For those who don't know, the Tourney works like this:

The first round will consist of seven brackets, each with seven fighters, save for the last with eight. Within these brackets, there will be a round-robin style setup of one-on-ones. The top four fighters from each bracket will then be put into a knockout tournament, which will ultimately decide the winner. In between these official matches, exhibition games will be held, with any number of rules.

So today, from bracket A, we have The Warrior from a Doomed Future, the blade faster than light, the kings prodigy, LUCINA!"

And just as I had, Lucina fell out of midair, landing with grace. She wore a dark blue cloak, covering her from the shoulder down. She had long, blue hair, with an ornate crown atop her head. Then she raised her hand, revealing an opening in the cloak.

"She's hiding armour." Meta Knight stated with no doubt in his voice. "She thinks it will help."

"Well, someone's negative today." Zelda chimed in.

"Shhh. Dedede's about to introduce Mewtwo. I love this stuff." I said quickly. Then Dedede continued:

" And now, the Champion from fourteen years ago, the fighter who missed last tournament, the perfect combination of smarts and power, the reawakened legend, MEWTWO!"

And the crowd erupted. In a flash of light he was here, He hit the ground with force, crouching while the shockwaves flicked Lucina's cloak backwards.

He was humanoid, almost like a fully grown embryo. His head was like a jackal's, with small pointed ears. His neck was thin, and there was a small tube-like protrusion connecting the back of his head and the bottom of his neck. His body was thin, with an armour-like bone on his chest and shoulders. His thighs were toned, and he had dinosaur-like feet, without claws. He was a sort of white, maybe a very pale pink, except for a darker tail which was lazily waving, as if on its own accord.

His eyes, though, were piercing. Even from here, I could feel power emanating from those eyes.

Zelda let out a small giggle and then said, "Now be quiet and watch. Mewtwo will wreck her." with certainty.

After the usual speech, Dedede let the match begin. Lucina dashed towards Mewtwo. She closed the distance in seconds, and started swinging her sword like crazy. Stabs, slashes, small pokes, from above, below, the side, anything you could possibly do with a sword, while remaining in the same three feet of space, but Mewtwo never seemed fazed. After a few seconds, Lucina let out a cry of pain and fell back… twenty feet.

She got up, looking a bit confused. Admittedly, I didn't get it either. How did Mewtwo block the sword without a weapon?

Lucina got up, jumped, and I found out. As she brought her sword down, Mewtwo raised his hand, and out of it came this shadowy energy. When the sword hit the shadows, it stopped. Lucina lost her balance midair, but managed to kick off the ground and land a few feet away.

And then Mewtwo attacked. He didn't run but lifted his feet of the ground and glided over to Lucina. She tried to retaliate, but he unleashed a barrage of merciless attacks. Within seconds there was a column of light, and Lucina had lost a stock.

"Well… she's screwed." I said flatly. Meta Knight nodded, and Zelda just giggled. How does she like this? She seems so peaceful.

By now Lucina was back in the stadium, and Mewtwo was back at it.

One minute. All it took was one minute, and Dedede was announcing Mewtwo's victory.

Well there goes any chance I had.

**A/N: Yay for character interaction, I guess. I wrote this chapter all while listening to the Tetris Type A theme, so maybe I was a bit stressed. Because Tetris music is stressful. Because Tetris is stressful. No seriously, try it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Visions of the Drunken Master

**A/N: Once again, I'm screwing with the characters powers a little bit, but I think it makes the story more interesting. Well, if I'm pissing you off, check out my friend Goodralisk's page. He has a Fire Emblem story, and it's good, if you're into Fire Emblem. **

**So Here: **** u/6434111/Goodralisk**

**Or, check out my Let's Play channel on Youtube. Please. I put so much more effort in that than in this, and this still gets more views. WHY? channel/UCRGzC3_ElrJpkf5mH1N6Kcw?view_as=public**

**Anyways, enjoy (if you can)**

I woke up with a jolt, slammed my alarm clock. and actually jumped out of bed. Yesterday, after watching Mewtwo, Meta Knight had left,

but Zelda had shown me a place called "The Fighter's Regime". It was a restaurant made for pre-fight meals, and I could feel energy coursing through me.

Today was my first ranked match, so I wanted to get an early lead. I had checked my standings yesterday. In my bracket there was Zelda, ROB, Captain Falcon, Ike, Fox, and Luigi, who was my opponent today. The only one I knew was Zelda, so I had to start watching matches soon.

But in the mean time, I had to get ready. I looked around my room. It was small, with four grey, windowless walls, a closet, a pure white bathroom, a black bed (Zelda chose the colours, apparently) and the Monado propped up against the bed.

After a quick shower, I donned my armour and put the Monado on my back.

As I fell through the teleporter and got my breakfast, I thought about Luigi. I'd done a little bit of research. He usually only fights with his hands, so I figured the armour would work well against him. It's not the best protection in the world, but it should shrug off a punch. I had decided on a defensive style for today, and knew the Monado was going to be my best friend in this match.

So, as with last time, I walked into a teleporter that put me in a blank room. I waited for Dedede to finish his calling, and then stepped through another teleporter which put me in the Boxing Ring.

It was intense. The floor was blue, there was a crowd around it, several screens, and there was even a fighting area outside the ring. That would make things awkward.

But more than that were the fans. They were so close a stray projectile might hit one were there no forcefield. And they were yelling and cheering and screaming and-

And Dedede just spoke overtop them. Come on, man, you're better than that, right?

"And in this corner, the lean green fighting machine, everyone's favourite little bro, the eternal understudy, LUIGI!"

And in popped Luigi, a short man with a large nose, a green hat, green shirt, and blue overalls.

Before I even had time to size him up though, Dedede started the countdown, and the match was on. The space was small enough that one leap and he was attacking me from above. I raised my hands and blocked his kick,then threw a jab that hit him in the gut. He didn't seem fazed though. he kept punching and kicking and jabbing, using some kind of clumsy martial art form or something, and I just kept blocking until I he jumped straight over me. From a standstill. Jeez, calm down on the leg days, man.

I spun and took out the Monado, but as I swung at him, he had jumped away and in his place was a green ball of fire.

The Monado dispersed it, but I was still thrown off guard. I had forgotten that Luigi was Mario's brother, and could probably throw fireballs too.

Before I had time to think about it though, Luigi came at me again.

Honestly, I couldn't tell you what happened. For the next however long it was Luigi used… I don't even know. It was like some form of clumsy martial arts, as I said earlier, but it was mixed with an almost mage-like ability to throw fireballs, launch himself in different directions, and even crouch beneath.. me wait what's he doing?

As I brought the Monado down in a vertical slash, Luigi forced himself upwards, his whole body extending like a spring, lead by a fist which connected with my jaw. I yelled in pain, and then my vision went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself above the ring. I was on a recovery platform. Dedede was saying something about Luigi's devastating uppercut. I realized that was one of his practiced moves, like my Backslash.

And then I had an idea. I put my hand on the Monado, focused(everything I do with the Monado, I just have to focus. it's weird), and then jumped. While in midair, I whipped out the Monado and activated it, but rather than a blue sword, the light protruding was red. I didn't quite fall, rather the Monado carried me down. I hit the ground, and the Monado went straight through Luigi. A column of light appeared, just as I had expected.

"Shulk wastes no time going in for a quick kill, tying the score at two stocks each." Dedede yelled with gusto "But Can he keep it up. Luigi's style is a hard one to follow, but Shulk's Monado is a very dangerous weapon."

As Luigi descended, he jumped/fell off the platform, and landed facing me.

Then he spoke: "Good, but Luigi no lose" he said in a heavy italian accent, which was somehow smooth and nasal at the same time. I realized he made the grammar mistake on purpose. He was improving his image, if you could call it that, and this fight was another outlet.

I then decided to really try, and so I activate the Monado. The symbol for "smash" appeared over me, and then the purple light spread across the blade. I could feel the power, even in my hands and feet. I charged him, putting the Monado on my back, and I started throwing fists as soon as I got there.

I was primarily a sword fighter, but Dunban, my mentor, had taught me some basic fighting skills. While I didn't have the crazy style of Luigi, but the Monado was giving me strength. I was slowly overpowering him, and capitalized on a simple mistake to land a strong jab to the face. Luigi hit the ground, and I stepped on him while reaching back and activating the Monado. I brought it down on his head, and the satisfying column of light appeared.

The crowd exploded, but I was still worried. My smash ran out, and I wasn't going to get a Backslash off again. I decided to try speed. Maybe…

Those weren't my only tricks. I had buster, a powerful slash that extended the Monado's range and damage, and air slash, a rising slash where the Monado carried me through the air, but I also had visions. When I focused hard enough, I could see a little bit of the future. It was draining, and I didn't like to play my hand so early, but maybe I could be subtle.

I activated speed just as Luigi descended into the arena. At the same time, I focused, and then my eyes flashed. I don't think anyone noticed. Then I felt the presence of time. Not really, but the syphoning the Monado's power feels a lot like it.

Then all I saw was blue for a second. It faded, and then I saw myself getting hit in the face by Luigi's fireball. Another blue flash, and I saw Luigi curling his hand, like he was about to release a fireball. I stepped left and charged past him. The fireball out of the way, I swung my Monado around, but he was above me.

Another vision. Luigi dropping an axe kick. In real time, as he fell with his foot out, I activated my sword and stabbed upwards.

And with that I had won. Once more, my memory sort of blurred, as I remember cheering, a short dinner, and sleep. How much of that was wear from the visions, I don't know. What I do know is I was woken up with a shotgun pointed at my face.

I froze. Looking at the gun, I followed the metal back to a gloved hand, which I traced back to a smiling Zelda.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A SHOTGUN!?"


End file.
